


go the fuck to sleep

by assholemurphamy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Adam, Father Dean, Fluff, Frustrated Dean, Funny, Helpful Dean, M/M, Married Cas and Dean, Sleepy Cas, adam wont sleep, also called daddy dean, cas named the baby after the most famous man in tge bible next to god himself, go the fuck to sleep - Freeform, in a non sexual way, just a random coincidence, slight angst, the name is not related to the actual adam in the show jsyk, typical, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphamy/pseuds/assholemurphamy
Summary: When baby Adam won't sleep, Dean decides a different approach, reading him, his all time favorite children's book - Go The Fuck To Sleep. 
... And hoping that Cas won't catch him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-fill. 
> 
> Leave prompts in comments or on my tumblr.  
> Assholemurphamy.tumblr.com

"Okay sweetheart, do you wanna say goodnight to daddy?" Castiel asks his 6 month old son, his voice raising one octave, as it always does when he is with baby Adam. 

"Angel, do you want me to take him? I know you're tired." Dean offers, standing up from his recliner and taking their adorable child from his husbands arms. "Go get some rest, lovely, daddy's got this." 

Castiel smiles in adoration, 'how did I ever get this lucky' he thinks, placing a kiss to their baby's forehead before planting another on Dean's lips. He mumbles a quick thank you before heading off to bed with a yawn. 

"Alright, little one, lets get you off to bed. Daddy's gotta go to bed soon too." Dean whispers to their child, taking him into his nursery. The room is painted pastel purple, with blue and green flowers on the walls. Cas had insisted on being prepared for a girl, but for some reason, Dean couldn't imagine his son's room any other way. 

He settles Adam in his crib with his pacifier tucked between his two little lips. Cas had already taken care of his bottle, and diaper change, so Dean figures he got the better end of the deal. 

He was wrong. 

**30 mins later** 

"Lullaby and goodnight, kiss your baby goodnight, close your eyeballs, lay down your head..." Dean trails the song off, as he feels Adam's breathing even out to a steady rhythm in his arms. He sighs a breath of relief and lowers him gently into his crib, once again. 

Dean pulls the covers over his sweet little baby, and heads for the door. 

"Dean, darling? Are you coming to bed?" Castiel whisper-shouts from the room next-door. 

"Yeah Cassie, one second." He turns around and heads to the window, opening it slightly to allow some air into the room, when a car honks its horn, right as he turns to leave, waking Adam up, again. 

**10 mins later**

"Come on little guy, you're alright. It's not gonna hurt you, its just a car." Dean whispers, rocking his son gently as he walks through the darkened room. 

A few minutes of humming, and the baby appears to have fallen asleep. And Dean prays to god, his husbands boss, that Adam will stay asleep for at least a little while. 

But, no such luck. Because Deans cellphone vibrates in his pocket, jolting the child awake again, and a fresh set of tears to begin cascading down his cheeks. 

Dean decides that he has had enough of this, and he makes a last-resort decision -story time. 

He walks to the book shelf with Adam on his hip, and grabs a small children's book titled 'Go the Fuck to Sleep' and Dean thinks that is a good choice. He walks to Adams crib and places him inside, moving the nursery's rocking chair up to the edge of the bed. 

**10 minutes later** 

Castiel wakes up, needing to use the washroom, and he notices that his husband has yet to join him back in their bed. So he tiptoes over to the doorway of little Adam's bedroom, and peaks inside. 

"The eagles who soar through the sky are at rest," Dean read carefully, causing Cas to light up with a small smile. He stands and listens to his husband read, his voice gentle and soft, the calm one, reserved only for Adam. "And the creatures who crawl, run, and creep." 

Castiel runs a hand through his hair and decides to turn in again, figuring Dean is just about done with the book.   
"I know you’re not thirsty. That’s bullshit. Stop lying." Dean reads, his voice never faltering, but his husband hears him and his mouth hangs open. "Lie the fuck down, my darling, and sleep." 

Castiel huffs and heads into the room, taking the book from Deans hands and crossing his arms, upset. 

"Oh, hey Cassie... I thought you were uhm, in bed." The human's voice shakes slightly as if he knows he is guilty. 

"I was. But then I heard the most heinous thing being read to my child-" He stops and sighs, "Dean, there is 1000 books on that shelf, why this one?"

"Hey, it's from his grandfather, Cas, you know that. And besides, Sam used to love this book. Read it to him, as a kid." 

"Oh really? You read the line 'Lay the fuck down' often, as a 5 year old, child?" 

"I was more like, 10, but yes. And besides- I worked." Dean points to the sleeping child behind him and he smirks, proud of himself. "He went the fuck to sleep, just like he was told."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!   
> Comment and leave kudos if you want to see more destiel in this verse.


End file.
